Acrid Affection
by GaaHinaLover
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the classic goody-goody. Rich, popular, good at school and STRAIGHT! But what happens when he meets the rebel/ ex-gang leader Naruto? What causes the pain lurking behind his bright blue eyes? Just how far are they willing to go for love? Yaoi, Narusasu/Sasunaru!
1. From New Students to New Aggravations

**A/N: Heyy guys! So basically, this one is gonna be more gritty and umm...erotic? yea, that works! I know that this chapter isn't all that long, but I SUCK at intros, so sorry! :( But, tell me what you think, tell me what you guys wanna see happen, I'm totally open to suggestions! There will DEFINITELY be some lemon in the (near) future! ;) -super cute winky face! I'm so excited for this! Oh! And I'm probably gonna be doing a WHOLE bunch of one-shots for my fave couples, sasunaru, nejiten, kibahina, gaahina, gaalee (sometimes), shikatem, shikaino, kakairu and any requests! Those will prob be more fluffy and cute as opposed to how this will be! **

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ came the familiarly harsh sound of the first-hour bell at Konoha High School, signalling the beginning of the school day. As usual, Hatake Kakashi's Literature class was in complete chaos as their notoriously tardy teacher remained absent from the small classroom.

"I hear the new guys are totally HOT!" came a shrill voice from one side of the room as a blond haired Ino Yamanaka clung tightly to one Sasuke Uchiha's left elbow.

"I doubt _any_one could be hotter than Sasuke!" came a voice from his right as Sakura Haruno gazed up at the pale boy's face, her eyes batting playfully as she smiled flirtatiously up at him from her usual position hanging off his right shoulder, practically sitting in his lap in order to get as close to him as she dared.

"Hn" Sasuke merely grunted at her vain attempts at getting his attention while prying her loose from his arm.

Sasuke Uchiha was the epitome of perfection. He had a 4.0 gpa, he was the heir to the famous Uchiha Industries, he **never** broke the rules, the rules were bent for him! He was friends with the most popular kids in all of Konoha High, in addition to the multitude of fangirls (and guys) that seemed to worship the very ground he walked on, not to mention…he was beautiful. His raven hair was dark as the midnight sky in the cool winter of Konoha, his eyes were deep, dark, onyx orbs, made even more striking by the pale porcelain of his flawless skin. His frame was lithe, yet toned, giving him an almost feminine charm. But his lips, his lips were amazing; two moist, soft petals just begging to be touched, kissed, bitten and abused until their usual pink hue was tinted black and blue.

"As I was saying," Ino continued, resentful of being interrupted, "apparently they're really hot, and total bad boys! They've been kicked out of every school in Konoha because of their incessant fighting and they used to be gang members before they were scooped of the streets!"

"What! How could they make us go to school with street scum like that!" Sakura cried out indignantly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, for once agreeing with the pink-haired nuisance. He was the heir to Uchiha Industries, after all! A high class citizen from a respected family! And they were forcing a pair of wild peasants into his presence!

His angsty musings were rudely interrupted by a familiarly lazy voice. "Okay guys, let's settle down please!" Kakashi waited for the chaos to quiet down before he continued, his one visible eye scrunching up being the only indication of a welcoming smile. "Well class, I am happy to introduce two new students today! Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, welcome to Konoha High!"

Sasuke looked up, glad to have a change from the usual pornographic discussion of the class and when he did, his eyes opened in shock. Standing before him was a boy whose looks could rival his own. He had tan skin that stretched across his toned muscles in a way that made is mouth water, his unkempt blond hair sexily brushed right over his well marked pale eyebrows. His cerulean eyes showed confidence and mischief clouded with pain. You could tell just by the hard line of his jaw that he had faced much sorrow in his life and the scars on each side of his face were tell-tale signs of the erotically dangerous life he must have lived. His rough hands were calloused by years of fending for himself. And the one ring hanging from his left ear added a sultry and dangerous touch to his otherwise unmarked face.

It was after what seemed like an eternity that he finally glanced at the broodingly sexy redhead standing just to the right of the blond. His physique was much the same as Naruto's tall and well-built, but his skin was a soft milky white, the delicate color contrasting harshly with his rough demeanor and fire red hair. His emerald eyes were lined in black and looked angrily and bored around the room from beneath his rough locks.

But Sasuke merely glanced in his direction before locking his eyes back on the blond. When Sasuke looked this time, though, he was staring back, a hungry look in his eye as he surveyed the small raven's face. "Might wanna close that pretty little mouth of yours before I'm tempted to do it for you!" he said as he winked lustily at the boy. The rest of the class simply gasped; awed that anyone would dare speak like that to the Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi chuckled evilly behind his mask. "Well, since you've taken such an interest in our class God, why don't you take the seat in front of the Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened again, despaired that Kakashi would be so evil while the blond just grinned and strutted over to his new seat, Gaara choosing to sit next to a certain Hyuuga heiress.

_Why me? _Sasuke thought, _I'm a model student, always obey the rules and never pick a fight! What did do to deserve the injustice of being forced to look at the back of this guy's head all day! I mean, can't he even bother to brush his hair in the morning, although it __**does**__ look good like that! And, on top of it, he's not even that good looking! I mean sure he probably works out, I mean, his shirt is totally showing off all his muscles! He must tan though, or maybe that's his natural skin color? I wonder what he'd look like without…WOAH! WAIT! I am THE Sasuke Uchiha, teen heart-throb and a GUY! I like GIRLS! _

A deep, silky voice broke off his thoughts as the boy spoke to him, not even turning around to look at him. "You're undressing me with your eyes, aren't you?" Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice as he hit the nail right on the head.

"Was not!" he retorted angrily. He sat back in his chair, arms crossed with a huff, cheeks sporting an unfamiliar pink flush.

_I HATE my life!_

* * *

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _Sasuke had never been so relieved to hear the cruel ring of the bell that signaled the end of the school day. To his dismay, the blond rebel had been placed into four out of five of his classes, his only solitude seeming to be Statistics, having finished up Calculus in sophomore year. And to further his disappointment, all of his teachers decided to worsen his mood by seating the demon next to him in _every_ class.

As the heavenly sound reached his ears, he quickly packed up his bag and rushed out the door of his Biology class. He stalked through the halls in an easily recognized temper as he made his way to his usual meeting place with his best friend in the whole world, Hinata Hyuga.

"H-hi Sa-sasuke-kun!" a soft voice called to him. "How w-was your day?"

Hinata Hyuga was a petite girl who with long hair that reached almost to her well sculpted butt. The bluish tint in her locks made her dazzlingly white eyes even more appealing. Her pale skin and shy smile gave her a look of alluring innocence, while her killer body gave her a touch of sin. Were it not for her unbelievably shy nature, she would have been the most sought after girl in all of Konoha, as it was, it was impossible to think anything sexual or inappropriate about the shy beauty because she would undoubtedly faint at the mere mention of any of those thoughts. On top of that, she was the best friend of THE Sasuke Uchiha! No one would DARE cross his path, although his body was lithe and lean, he could knock anyone out cold. Not to mention he was rich enough to buy AND sell you! **(1)** Hinata always seemed to know exactly what the emotionless Uchiha seemed to be thinking, even being able to decipher his large collection of grunts. For example, she knew he'd had a bad day just by the way his gravity-defying black locks hung over his burning onyx eyes.

"N-never m-mind!" she said sheepishly as she realized his unhappy mood.

He merely grunted as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him as he made his way to the front of the school, where his brother would no-doubt be waiting for him. As he neared the student pick-up, he heard a loud _VROOM!_ erupt from behind him. He turned his head to see what had caused the jarring noise, only to see the boy that had been plaguing him all day. He was seated on a 2012 blue Iron 883 Harley, his arms rested on the handle bars supporting his weight as he leaned forward letting his blond tresses fall into his eyes under his helmet as he waited for Gaara who was busy pulling his helmet over his ginger locks as strode over to his red SuperLow Harley. Naruto caught sight of the raven staring at him from across the road and winked at him from behind his face-shield. He grinned at Sasuke's grimace before riding off with Gaara following close behind him.

"Humph!" Sasuke pouted as he watched the two figures ride off into the street. He heard a familiar _HONK!_ Behind him and he turned around to run over to his brother's silver 2012 SLK Mercedes-Benz. He got into the car and grunted as he seated himself next to Hinata, giving an obvious sign that he did NOT want to talk as took the usual Tuesday ride back home with his overprotective older brother.

"Not. One. Word." He growled as he saw the all-too-common smirk plastered on Itachi's face.

"Fine, fine!" came his brother's carefree response as they took the familiar route home to the Uchiha mansion in silence.

**(1) Brownie points to whoever gets the reference! :)**


	2. Dreams

**A/N: Okay guys! I know this chapter isn't as long, I was debating whether or not to make it longer, but I figured it was a good lead in to the next chapter, and a lot happened! So, I kept it! :) I hope you like it! And to "kjb" the anonymous reviewer, I added in some awesome Narusasu moments for you, but no lemon...yet! ;) REVIEW!**

"Ah!" Sasuke screamed as he bit hard onto Naruto's earlobe, completely engulfing the hard metal that was embedded into the soft, sensitive skin. He was going crazy! No one had ever made him feel this excited, although many girls had tried. He suddenly felt a familiar tightness rush through his abdomen as….

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _**(A/N:** **Tricked ya'!**)

"Ah!" yelled a familiar hot and bothered raven as he suddenly fell out of his bed at the sound of his alarm clock. "Hn." Came the usual grunt as Sasuke peeled himself off the floor before reaching up to grab the accursed clock off the mantle. He glared at the expensive blue clock before crashing it to the floor with a satisfying growl.

After a fit of uncharacteristic rage, the Uchiha heir began his morning schedule, sighing as he made his way over to his bed to make it before Itachi decided to pay him a morning

visit. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw the large wet spot on his sheets before widening in shock and denial.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I never had that dream! It didn't happen! There's no way! I mean, I am THE Sasuke Uchiha, I'm straight! I've always been straight! I'll always BE straight! And I would NEVER dream about that dobe Naruto! No matter HOW gorgeous his eyes are, or how toned his chest is, or how big…AAAAAAAH! STOP MESSING WITH MY LIFE!_

"Um…what?" came an astonished voice from the doorway.

Finally realizing that he had screamed that last part out loud, Sasuke turned to look at Itachi sheepishly before explaining himself. "I, ah, never mind!" he grumbled oh so convincingly.

"Okay…but you might wanna toss those sheets in the laundry before Mom gets a look at 'em!" he replied, the usual mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at his flustered little brother. "Oh Naruto! Ah! Faster, Naruto, harder!"

Sasuke tried to glare at his older brother's thwarting antics, but his eyes betrayed him as he just looked on in shock and embarrassment, a light pink blush creeping across his face. The angered teen opted for throwing a pillow at his still laughing brother before rushing over to the sheets. He collected the navy blue cloth in his arms as he sprinted through the hall and tossed them into the washer before returning to his room to get ready, dreading the day to come.

"Sasuke….Sasuke….SASUKE!" came an aggravated, yet slightly amused yell from the front of the room.

"Wha-what?" Sasuke stammered as he promptly fell to the floor with a sense of déjà vu.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke." Kakashi mumbled from behind his mask, surprised by Sasuke's uncharacteristic loss of control.

"Hn." Came his usual grunt as he picked himself off the floor, a light blush finding its way to his face for the second time that day.

"Now Sasuke, I was just assigning partners for our end of the semester project. You are paired with Naruto. Next, Gaara and"

"WAIT! WHAT? I'm Na-naruto's partner?" he screamed, almost ready to pass out from the horror of the situation. He closed his eyes for a moment, and regretted it almost immediately as a familiar scene unfolded behind his eyelids. That dream! It was plaguing him while he was awake, too!

"Yes, Sasuke, and no, I won't change the partners, now be nice and make friends! As I was saying, Gaara and Hinata, you are the next pair." Kakashi continued silencing the Uchiha.

He glanced up at his blue-haired best friend for sympathy, only to see her face sporting a full blush and her white-lavender eyes darting between her twitching fingers and the red-headed rebel to her right.

_Ughh! Not Hinata, too! What does she SEE in that red-headed oaf anyways? I mean, he's not nearly as good looking as I am, or even as Naruto…Argh! Why can't I stop thinking about him!_

"Hey partner!" a smooth baritone voice pulled him out of his distressed as he found himself inches from those gorgeous cerulean eyes; inches from that supple, tan skin; inches from those rough, slightly chapped, heavenly lips. He realized he was leaning into that gorgeous face only seconds before their lips were about to crash together. He suddenly leaped up out of his chair and ran out the room, mumbling an excuse about going to the restroom on his way out the large oak door. As he made his way through the hallway, stumbling ever so often, he could hear the distinct rough laughter of a certain blonde that made him see stars. The sound was heavenly!

He made his way to the roof, his safe haven from the suffocating life of a popular high-school student. He busted through the door at the top of stairs, and crumbled to the floor, head reeling as he pressed his back against the side door, his head tossed back in confusion and despair. He looked up at the dull gray sky, his onyx eyes seeking something; any answer to his mess of a love life.

_Wait? Love life? Do I LOVE him? It can't be, I only met him yesterday! No that's not it! Aggh! I need to talk to Hinata!_

Just as he thought this, he heard a tapping on the door behind him. He jumped up to open the door, expecting to see Hinata there, she being the only one besides Sasuke who knew how to get to the roof.

"Hinata, I…" he stopped mid sentence as he found himself staring at a well sculpted chest, barely covered by the white collared shirt that was the uniform of the school.

"Umm…I'm not Hinata, I'm pretty sure she's still downstairs flirting with my best friend!" He joked, having noticed the look that crossed Sasuke's face in class previously.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, how did you find me, no one but Hinata knows how to get up here!"

"Haha! Well, those rumors that have been floating around the school are partly true, I was part of a gang before I got here, which mean I've gotten good at hunting people down!" he replied, his low voice laced with pain and …. longing? as he looked off into the distance remembering his life on the streets.

"Well anyways," he suddenly said, his usual brightness returning to his voice as he came out of his daze. "We should head back to class, Kakashi sent me to come get you, he's pretty mad that you just ran outta class like that!"

Sasuke chuckled, imagining the look on Kakashi's…eye. Why did he cover up his face like that anyways?

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _The sound of the bell suddenly filled their ears, signaling the end of first period.

Sasuke picked himself off the floor and opened the door. As he was about to walk back downstairs, a tan, well muscled arm suddenly stretched across the frame of the door, blocking Sasuke's exit. Just as Sasuke was about to turn around and flash the famous Uchiha glare, he felt a delicious warmth on his ear.

"See you around, Sas-u-ke" Naruto whispered into his ear, his breath causing Sasuke to shiver as Naruto breathed out each syllable of his name. He stood there dazed for a second before becoming his usual sarcastic, bitchy self.

"In your dreams!" He muttered as he pushed his way passed Naruto's arm and down the stairs.

"You have those dreams, too?" Naruto retorted, his sly voice betraying the smug smirk that was plastered to his face.

Sasuke stumbled after hearing that, almost falling down the stairs. "Hn!" he grunted, dismissing the comment as regained his composure and walked to second period, thank God it was time for Stats Class!


	3. Sweat

**A/N: Sooooo...I know you guys might be a little mad at me for updating so late! Sorry! :( I wanted to finish it before I went on vacation with my family from India, but it just wasn't flowing properly and I didn't wanna publish anything I didn't think was perfect, or at least good. And then...my internet modem broke down and we had to get a new one! :( I know, I'm making excuses! But to make up for it, this chappy's is twice as long as the other two, has some suuuupr juicy parts (can't you tell by the title?) and I will have some lemon goodness in the next chappy, or the one after it! Oh! And for the people who are reading for the plot (ummm...so my sister basically!) I will add a little asterisk (*) next to the title of the chapters that have lemon in them as a warning! :)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

_SLAM! _Sasuke barged through the door to the Boy's Locker Room, muttering incoherently under his breath.

"Stupid dreams….dobe….who does he think he is?" he grumbled as he made his way down a row of red lockers that badly needed replacing. His hand shook as he turned the dial of his lock, whether from anger or nervousness, he couldn't tell. He had to enter his combination three times before finally entering in the right numbers, 10-24-2 and pulling out his usual black gym shorts and _tight_ navy blue shirt.

"Hey dreamy, looking good!" a familiarly sensual voice called out from behind him. Sasuke paused as he was unbuttoning his white shirt, leaving his six-pack and well-toned chest on display for the whole locker room while he stood in nothing but his Uchiha boxers. _Uh-oh! _He thought as the scene on the roof unfolded itself in his mind once more.

Angrily, Sasuke ripped his shirt off and threw it into the locker. He tugged on his gym wear and stormed out of the locker room, flipping Naruto and Gaara off as he passed by their smirking faces.

"Is that the guy you've been lusting over since Tuesday?" asked a certain redhead.

"Haha! Yea! God, he's just so _SEXY_! I just whish he'd pull that stick out of his ass to make room for something else!" Naruto hinted back, eyebrows waggling humorously as his eyes glazed over lustfully thinking about the possibilities.

"You got it bad, man!" Gaara replied, chuckling slightly at his blond friend.

"Not worse than you! You should've heard yourself last night! 'Oh Hinata! Yes, baby! Take it off! You want a Popsicle; I've got one right here for you!' God you're even corny in your sleep!"

Gaara just laughed, making a mental note to kill him later as they exited the locker room.

"Hello youthful students of mine! Are you ready to engage in some youthful exercise that is sure to boost your YOUTH!"

The students in the gym just stared back at their coach, their faces contorted into a mixture of fear and confusion as their green-clad teacher continued his youthful speech.

"Before we start a youthful game of basketball, we shall warm up with 20 laps around the track! YOSH!"

The students groaned as they followed him to the indoor track on the floor just above their basketball courts. They began to run, the boys racing ahead to finish first and show off, while the girls merely jogged together at a more reasonable pace, talking to one another as girls are prone do.

Sasuke, as usual, was leading the group, racing around the track in long graceful strides.

_God! Look at that ass! _Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke sprint ahead of him. _But, it'll just be too funny to see his face if I beat him! Plus, I wanna see him sweat more! _

Naruto licked his lips sensually, almost knocking out a group of girls behind him, as he rushed forward with a burst of speed. He winked at the raven as he pushed forward, taking the lead, to everyone's surprise.

Sasuke stared, his soft, pink, _kissable_ lips parted slightly as his breath came out in soft pants. He was awed. NO ONE had ever been able to surpass the Uchiha, in ANYTHING!

_I'm losing it! This can't be happening! How am I gonna compare to my brother if I can't even compare to that DOBE? I want to beat him, I HAVE to beat him! _

Sasuke surged forward, a new burst of energy evident in his eyes. He quickly matched the stride of the blonde in front of him, paralleling every move the blonde made. They raced around the track at a speed that even Lee, the captain of the track team, would envy.

"Ah my youthful students! Your eyes are blazing with the flames of YOUTH!"

Sasuke barely registered the excited cries of his eccentric gym teacher as he continued to sprint across the track. Naruto, however, laughed happily as he ran, apparently not even breaking a sweat. The sound of that baritone laugh vibrated through every cell in Sasuke's body as the rhythm of his footfall faltered for a mere second.

He was suddenly propelled forward, eyes closed as he awaited the sickening impact with the ground. Sasuke suddenly felt his chest collide heavily with something hard and smooth, but it wasn't the ground.

His eyes traveled up an unfamiliar orange surface as he pulled his head up to meet the eyes of his savior. His onyx pupils met the tanned skin of a lean neck before locking on to a pair of delicious looking lips. The soft hue of the lips contrasted with their chapped nature in a way that forced a familiar heat into his abdomen as his own pink tongue peeked out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Are you okay?" a sensuously husky voice suddenly whispered in his ear, the soft breath sending shivers down Sasuke's spine as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him again.

Wanting to see more of the tantalizing God that seemed to grace him with his presence, Sasuke reluctantly tore his eyes away from the alluring lips of his new found obsession and proceeded to glance at the rough scars that grace the tan cheeks that suddenly came into his view. His eyes moved higher and higher until…

Sasuke found himself struggling to keep his breath as a feeling of euphoria overcame him. He felt his head go light as he all but drowned in the azure pools that gazed at him, clouded over with lust and concern.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Sasuke suddenly found himself back on Earth, wrapped in the arms of the man who had been irritating him since his arrival into his pitiful life. With a start, he jumped back, only to find that he had been all but crushed by Naruto's strong, lean arms as their bodies pressed against each other, dripping with sweat.

"Aaah! Get off me you dobe!" Sasuke screamed, uncharacteristically loosing his cool as he struggled against the vice-like grip that held him against the rippling muscles of Naruto's chest.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, letting go of the beautiful raven and receding slowly, hands rising in defense. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't, I don't know, FACEPLANT INTO THE GROUND!"

Sasuke turned lightly on his heel as he proceeded to walk away from the blonde with a dignified "hn." THE Sasuke Uchiha would NEVER apologize to anyone, but the light pink tinge on the Uchiha's cheeks and the ridiculously adorable pout of is lips were enough reward for the lusting blonde.

"You okay, Naruto?" Gaara asked as they watched the retreating form of the raven.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I will make him mine dattebayo!" the hyper blonde replied, a lusty glint in his eye.

"Yosh! Now that we've finished our 20 laps of youth and are dripping with youthful perspiration, let us begin a youthful game of basketball! YOSH!"

The class groaned in unison as they followed their overly-excited gym teacher down the stairs to the basketball courts.

"1….2….3….GO!" the green beast exclaimed, tossing the ball high in the air to begin the game.

_Just my luck! I get stuck playing against that blonde-nuisance! _Sasuke thought as he elegantly launched himself into the air in an effort to reach the leather ball first. Just as his fingers grazed the course fabric of the ball; Naruto had wrenched it from his grip and was tearing down the court to the opposite hoop.

Sasuke was halfway down the court before he realized that his hands were empty. Looking around confused, his eyes finally rested on the culprit. Naruto. The blonde met his glare with a cheeky smirk as the ball rotated quickly on his long pointer finger.

Sasuke growled. NO ONE scores on an Uchiha!

He stalked across the slick, light wood of the court and ripped the ball out of Naruto's strong, tan hands. He tossed the ball in to his expectant team-mate and found it back in his hands almost immediately. Anyone could see the determined fire in his eyes as he ran down the court with an ungodly grace. No one would dare to cross his path…that is, except for the challenge-ready Naruto!

The raven took an elegant leap into the air as he tipped the leather ball into the hoop. He landed adroitly back on the court and turned to flash a victorious smirk at his opponent. His face fell into his usual grimace as he saw Naruto clapping sarcastically in mock awe, his eyes twinkling and his full mouth turned up slightly at the corner, goading the raven further in his quest to defeat the infuriating blonde.

The rest of the game continued like this; the two teens locked in fierce battle. In time, the other players on the court dispersed, realizing their presence was both unwanted and un-needed.

Finally, the two ended in the middle of the court, staring each other down. Sasuke dribbled the ball at his side, contemplating his next move. They were both dripping with sweat, and their hair stuck to their foreheads. Naruto stood hunched over, his shirt discarded halfway through the game, before Sasuke, his eyes taunting. Sasuke mindlessly continued to dribble the ball as his eyes fixed on a single bead of sweat as it ran down a lock of Naruto's blonde hair and onto his forehead. It traveled down further, across his temple and down his strong jaw-line. But it didn't stop there; it tantalizingly slipped down his chin and onto his neck, leaving a delicious trail behind it. It slid further and further, down his lean throat and across his adam's apple before pooling in the suprasternal notch behind which he knew Naruto's vocal chords would vibrate with every deep, heavenly chuckle. He watched, transfixed, as it vibrated now, the only indication that Naruto must have been talking to him. Sasuke shook his head slightly as he came back into consciousness, beads of sweat spewing in all directions.

"Looks like we're tied, Sasuke" Naruto taunted him.

"Hmph!" Sasuke replied, before smirking at the blonde and taking off towards the hoop.

He was in an all out run when suddenly a familiarly silky baritone voice invaded his thoughts.

"Your ass looks so GOOD when you run like that, Sasuke!"

Sasuke dropped dead in his tracks as he heard his name moaned out in his ear, the word itself almost dripping with lust. He dropped the ball and felt himself reeling forward for the second time that day.

When he finally got over the initial shock of being pinned to the floor, he looked up to see himself drowning in a sea of yellow, his nosed nearly buried in the gorgeous, wet, blonde locks of his opponent. His back suddenly arched upwards as he felt Naruto's hot breath swim over his neck, he had always been particularly sensitive there.

Sasuke finally remembered where he was, and, more importantly, WHO he was and immediately began struggling under the weight. He pressed one of his pale, yet strong, hands against Naruto's bare, sweaty chest and pushed.

"Get off, dobe!" he grunted.

"Sorry!" came the reply, another flutter of warm air settling on his neck. He inhaled sharply and finally succeeded in freeing himself from the blonde's grasp in time to hear the bell ring for the end of gym, giving him only 7 minutes to shower and change, then get to class.

He ran off grumbling to the locker room, followed by the chuckling blonde.

Sasuke moaned in ecstasy as the warm water crashed onto his shoulders, releasing his tightened muscles from their stressed state. He slowly relaxed into the water and let it engulf him in its warmth as the drops left trails of pure bliss along his back and chest. With a sigh of contentment, he turned off the water and pulled his towel around his waist. He opened his beat up locker and pulled out the black pants, button-down white shirt, and black tie that were the dress code of the school. Just as the Uchiha fixed his tie into place, a long, tan, wet arm wound itself around his torso, undoing the intricate knot of his tie. (**A/N**:Well…I'm a girl, so it seems intricate to me! I never could figure out how to tie one! :P) Sasuke turned around, indignant, ready to chew out whoever undid his tie, when he found him self speechless, drowning in two pools of perfect, clear, blue eyes.

Sasuke's mouth dropped as he opened his mouth to yell at the half-dressed offender and Naruto took the opportunity to smash their lips together in a heated kiss. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as he found him self crushed against the lockers; he tried to pull away but the amazing kiss was making him too lightheaded to pull himself out of Naruto's vice-like grip. Sasuke finally stopped wrestling and decided to wait the kiss out when he felt a soft appendage flick against his lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke pulled back, with no intention of letting him have his way. Naruto smirked against his mouth and friskily bit at his lower lip. Sasuke gasped at the sudden pain and Naruto engulfed his mouth with his again. His tongue easily slid in between Sasuke' lips and he began to explore every ridge and corner of the dark cavern of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt his resolve slipping as his tongue found a mind of its own, lashing back at the foreign organ, initiating a battle between the two. They fought for dominance for what seemed like hours before Sasuke pulled back, in need of oxygen. Sasuke parted his red, kiss-swollen lips as he gently gasped for air. Naruto, who seemed to have lungs of steel, wasted no time in pressing his hot mouth against Sasuke's neck; Sasuke drew in a sharp breath at the touch and tried to suppress a moan. Naruto expertly flicked his tongue against the firm, pale skin of the boy and sucked. He then switched to a gentler tactic, leaving sweet, butterfly kisses against various points on Sasuke's neck, leaving a trail along his neck and chin. He finally stopped at Sasuke's pulse point; abandoning his prior tenderness, he bit down on the patch of skin, emitting a feral growl as he heard Sasuke's soft cry of pain. Immediately, he began to suckle the skin, apologetically lapping up the blood with soft darts of his tongue. Sasuke moaned against his will, his face flushed and eyes glazed with lust. Naruto lifted his lips off Sasuke's neck, allowing the cold air to cool the skin where he'd left his mark.

"I knew you were sensitive there, Sa-su-ke-kun" Naruto's voice vibrated against Sasuke's ear as his tongue came out to lash at the shell.

"Mmmm.." Sasuke could only moan back in response.

Naruto chuckled at the boy beneath him, his hands coming down to Sasuke's chest; his white shirt had been dampened by the water that rolled off of Naruto's wet chest. The thin fabric had become totally transparent, leaving Sasuke's torso on display to the hungry blonde. Naruto ran his fingers down Sasuke's chest, pausing at his nipples to pinch and squeeze them softly. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, a soft, yet hungry, growl at the back of his throat,as his eyes glowed red in the dim light of the locker room.

Naruto chuckled softly as he stopped teasing the hardened nubs beneath his fingers.

"We'll be late." was all he whispered before turning on his heel and grabbing his shirt from his locker on the way out, leaving Sasuke pining for his soft ministrations.

Sasuke grumpily re-did his tie and leaned back against the locker to sort out his hazy, kiss-raped mind. (**A/N: **Haha! Sasuke got kiss raped!)

_What just happened?_

**Gaara: Heyy! Why does Naruto get all the fun stuff! Where's all the GaaHina?**

**Hinata: *Nosebleeds and faints***

**Me: Now look what you did, Gaara-kun!You made Hina-chan faint! I already promised you I'd give you an awesome chappy sometime soon! :P**

**Haha! Silly stuff is over now! Soooo...yea!**

**RECAP: Gomen for not updating sooner, I'll add some lemon in the next chappy to make up for it (and some GaaHina soon!), and asterisk (*) next to the titles that have lemon in them! :)**


	4. Author's Note Sorry! :(

Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't posted in like forever! I'm going through some problems with my own Naruto, my computer decided it hates me and I have to focus on Junior year and PSAT's! Love you all and I'll post when I get the chance! :)


End file.
